Peeta's Return
by Everlark7
Summary: Peeta never got hijacked, and Katniss realizes she loves him. Slightly A/U and OOC Katniss.


I anxiously wait with Finnick.

Today Gale and the rest of the troops went to the Capital to rescue Peeta, Annie, Johanna.

I realize now.

I realize that I love him.

I didn't realize it before, but when he got taken away from me, I knew that I could not survive without him.

Peeta was taken by the Capital and was probably tortured all because I blew up the arena in the 3rd Quarter Quell. I knew he should have came with me. Now we are separated and I don't know if he will be coming back himself or not. He may even be dead for all we know.

it seems like eternity when Haymitch comes in and says, "They're here."

I slowly and timidly stand up.

"It's Room 4B. Careful he's a little shaken up from the Capital. " Haymitch says.

"Ok."

I walk to Room 4B. Thats when I notice my mood go just a bit brighter.

I sing a song on my way to his room:

_It might seem crazy what I'm about to say  
Sunshine she's here, you can take away  
I'm a hot air balloon, I could go to space  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way_

_Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

_Here come bad news talking this and that  
Yeah, give me all you got, don't hold back  
Yeah, well I should probably warn you I'll be just fine  
Yeah, no offense to you don't waste your time  
Here's why_

_Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

_Happy, bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
Love is too happy to bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
I said bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
Love is too happy to bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
I said_

_Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

_Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

_Happy, bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
Love is too happy to bring me down  
Can't nothing, bring me down  
I said_

_Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

_Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you know what happiness is to you  
Because I'm happy  
Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

When I get to the outside of the room, I peer in the glass and see Peeta is sleeping.

I walk in the door and the doctor says I can sit down at a chair next to him. I hold his hand and after a while I feel him stir.

"Katniss? Are you really here?"

I slowly lean down and kiss him, and I know this is anything but fake.

"Im sorry" I say.

"For what?"

"I realize now that I love you."

"Really?" His smile gets brighter.

"I loved you ever since you threw me the bread I just didn't notice it."

"I thought you always loved Gale."

At that moment Gale walks in and punches Peeta.

I scream and I shout and sob.

"Gale stop!" I say through my sobs.

"THATS FOR STEALING MY GIRL!" And he just walks away.

Peeta is bleeding but the doctors say he will be O.K.

So later when I ask him,

"Can you stay with me?"

I know he will always say,

"Always."


End file.
